


New student?

by anunoriginalusername



Series: killing harmony fics [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Fucked Silly, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Saihara Shuichi, i will never stop writing him like this :), kokichi is horny and very needy i know, kokichi likes being degraded, oumasai, pregame oumasai, pregame saiouma, saiouma, shuichi calls kokichi a slut a thousand times AGAIN, this is all from oumas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunoriginalusername/pseuds/anunoriginalusername
Summary: there is a new student, and he invites kokichi into an empty classroom to 'talk', what will they do?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: killing harmony fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900234
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	New student?

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know i could write this much what the fUCK-

I was just minding my business, working on an assignment the teacher gave us, when all of sudden, I hear a low voice beside me, the same voice I hear every single day.

It was Kaito. He always picked on me because I was "weak" and I couldn't defend myself.

"Hey Ouma!" He yelled in my ear, scaring me and caused me to jump in my seat. He laughed at my reaction. "Ha! That gets you every single time. Why don't you stop overreacting and start acting like a man?!" He taunted, "You're such a scaredy-cat." He taunted again. I tried not to react, because that's what he wanted, a reaction, but I couldn't stop the tears that began to form in the corners of my eyes. That's when I finally snapped and stood up for myself. "Well w-why don't you just leave me alone!? All you do is make fun of me and poke at me, trying to get a reaction out of me for your own pleasure and make my life a living hell. You're a dick, Kaito. I hope you realize that one day." I said out loud. He went silent for a moment. "Asking for a death wish huh, Ouma?" He questioned, and grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out of my seat, raising his other fist in the air, getting ready to punch me. "You know it's not very nice to talk back to others, Ouma. I thought you were a nice kid. Turns out I was wrong. I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Kaito was seconds away from punching me in the face, but then suddenly, he was stopped by a teacher.

"That's enough, Momota. Put Ouma down and go back to your seat this instant." The teacher scolded. He glared at me and then put me down. "See ya later, Ouma. We'll continue our little fight after school.." He whispered into my ear as he walked back to his seat and sat down. I just sat there, scared of what he might do to me after school. ' _ I don't want him to beat me up nor do I want him to kill me! What am I going to do.... _ ' I thought. My thought was then cut off short as the teacher began to speak. "Good morning everyone, I apologize for the late arrival, I had to run some errands. Anyways, we have a new student in our class, he should be arriving shortly." The teacher spoke. ' _ New student? _ ' I thought to myself. ' _ I wonder who it could be.. _ ' A couple minutes pass and I start to hear a knock on the door. I look and see a silhouette of a slightly taller boy, who looks to be wearing a hat, too. ' _ That must be the new student! _ ' I thought. I got out of my seat and walked to the door to open it. That's when I was stopped as Kaito pushed me out of the way slightly and opened the door instead. I just stood there as a boy with raven-colored-hair walked into the classroom. "Ah you're finally here! Ouma and Momota, go back to your seats." The teacher said to Momota and I, and we both went back to our seats. "Alright class, this is Shuichi Saihara. He is our new student in our class. I hope you all will treat him with respect and kindness since he is new, after all. Saihara, go take a seat wherever you please, as long as it doesn’t distract you." The teacher said as Shuichi walked over to an empty seat next to me and sat down. I looked at him and started observing every feature of him  (totally not stalking-) . He had pale skin, not as pale as me though, his eyes were golden yellow, almost gray sort of, long lower eyelashes that almost looked like makeup, but were in fact very real, and he had blueish, raven colored hair. He wore a hat (which I saw in the silhouette of him at the door), a dark colored blazer with a few buttons unbuttoned with a white undershirt, and a teal striped tie. Look, I don't wanna sound gay or anything, but Shuichi is kinda cute. No, he is  _ VERY _ cute. He had one of the prettiest faces I've ever seen. I wish I could just -

**"E-Excuse me, do you need something? You've been staring at me for quite some time now."**

I then realized that Shuichi was now staring back at me. I immediately looked away, incredibly embarrassed. "Uhm! I-It's nothing..! S-Sorry..." I said quietly. "Oh okay." Shuichi replied, turning back towards the front. It wasn't long before he began to stare at me again. I tried not to pay any attention to it, but he just wouldn't stop looking at me. ' _ I know I was staring at you once and you started staring as well, but do you really have to stare at me again..? _ ' I thought to myself. I simply ignored it and just listened to the lecture our teacher was giving us. I looked back at him to see if he was still staring at me. He wasn’t. He was now writing on a piece of paper, probably taking notes (or at least that’s what I think he’s doing-). I looked away and began taking notes as well. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Shuichi (of course). He gave me a piece of paper that was folded up and mouthed out the words ‘Open and read it after class’. I nodded and resumed taking notes.

Several minutes had passed and the bell finally rang. ‘ _ About time...’ _ I thought. While everyone else was leaving the classroom, I opened the letter Shuichi gave me and began to read it.

**“Ouma-kun,**

**Please meet me in class 2-A as soon as possible. There's something I want to speak to you about. I hope you're not busy~♡**

**Sincerely,**

**Shuichi Saihara”**

‘ _ He wants me to meet him in class 2-A? That classroom hasn't been used in years... I wonder what he wants... _ ’ I thought to myself. I got up from my seat and left the classroom. I then began to walk upstairs and find the classroom he wanted to meet me at.

_ 2-C... 2-B... Aha..!  _ **_2-A!_ **

Once I found class 2-A, I slowly opened the door and there he was! Shuichi was sitting at one of the desks, waiting for me.

“Ah, you actually came, Ouma-kun. I’m glad.” Saihara said to me. “Y-Yeah. I did.” I smiled nervously. “So what did you want to speak to me about Saihara-kun?” I asked. “Actually..” He started, “I’m not here to speak about anything.” He then sat up and walked over to the door and locked it. “Wh-What do you mean? And why did you lock the door..?” I questioned Shuichi. He looked at me and smiled creepily. I started to feel scared and blushed slightly for some reason. “U-Um, Saihara-kun? Why are you smiling like that...? Y-You're starting to scare me..” I said in a shaky voice. Shuichi started walking towards me at a swift pace, and I started to walk backwards into a wall, which he then pinned me against, I started blushing harder than before.

“Wow Ouma-kun~ Look how red your face is! Am I turning you on  **that** much just by pinning you against the wall?~ What a pervert..~”

My face was now beet red, I was extremely confused and embarrassed at the same time. “I-I’m not turned on! Just because my face is red d-doesn't mean anything..!” I stuttered. “Well, your dick says otherwise...” Shuichi said. That's when I looked down to see that I was hard. “U-Um.. that's.. uhh-” Shuichi then cut me off by kissing me on the lips forcefully. I couldn't do much but kiss back. He then grabbed my waist and started kissing me more passionately. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I accepted, letting him explore my mouth with his tongue. A moan slipped out of my mouth and he pulled away from me, looking at me with a grin on his face. “Was that a moan I heard, Ouma-kun?~ You're such a pervert... getting turned on by the smallest things~ I wanna hear you moan some more...” Shuichi whispered into my ear as he moved his hand towards my crotch and started to palm me through my pants, making me moan some more. I then covered my mouth to muffle the sounds I was making. Shuichi saw what I did and uncovered my mouth. “No no Ouma-kun...don't muffle those adorable noises you're making.. I wanna hear you~” He then started kissing and biting my neck, making me moan louder. “A-Ah~ S-Saihara-kun...~” I moaned out. Shuichi then bit down hard, causing some blood to trickle down my neck. “O-Ow! What was that for- ahh~” Shuichi began to lick the blood that was coming from my neck and then started sucking on that spot, trying to get more blood out of me.

‘ _ This is weird... why is Shuichi doing this..? And why does it feel so good...? _ ’

“Aah~ M-More, Saihara-kun... p-please..~” I said to Shuichi. “Desperate now, are we? I didn't know you were such a masochist Ouma-kun, not to mention a slut, too~” Shuichi sucked harder on my neck, and I could feel the blood leak out of me. “Mmm... you taste amazing, Ouma-kun~” Shuichi pulled away. “I want to taste more of you..~” Shuichi whispered as he lifts me up and places me on a desk and begins to take off my pants and boxers, leaving my lower half exposed. I immediately closed my legs tight and covered my crotch with my hands in embarrassment. Of course, Shuichi moved my hands and spread my legs wide open and got down on his knees.

“You're so cute down here, Ouma... I wonder what it tastes like~” Shuichi said as he wrapped his long fingers around my member and began to stroke up and down, making me moan. “A-Ah~ F-Fuck..~” I moaned out, which encouraged Shuichi to stroke me faster. I moaned louder than before, bucking my hips against his hand, wanting more. “What a desperate little slut... does that feel good?~” Shuichi asked. I nodded. “Well I’ll make you feel even better~” Shuichi stood up, and walked over to the desk behind me and pushed it against the desk I was sitting on. “There... now lay down.” Shuichi commanded. I obeyed and layed down on the desks he pushed together. “Mmm.. good boy~” Shuichi praised. He then got back down on his knees and pushed my legs further apart. ‘ _ I can already tell where this is going... _ ’ I thought. He grabbed my ass cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing my puckered hole. I cover my mouth, preparing for what was about to come. He noticed this and slapped my ass hard. “If I catch you muffling your moans one more time, I’m gonna fuck you until you bleed.” Shuichi threatened. I immediately uncovered my mouth. “S-Sorry! I’m just scared that someone might hear-'' My sentence was cut off as I felt Shuichi’s tongue press against my hole, causing me to moan from the feeling. Then Shuichi starts to lick around my hole, I start moaning louder and louder, almost screaming. “Aah!~ F-Fuck Saihara-kun~! Moreee..p..please...!~” I beg for more. Shuichi then pushes his tongue inside me, licking around my walls. “A-AH!~” I yelled out in shock. ‘ _ Shuichi’s tongue is inside me! This feels so weird, but it also feels really good..! I..want more.. _ ’ As if Shuichi was reading my mind, he pushed his tongue deeper inside me, and I felt it lightly brush against my prostate, making my whole body tremble.

“Ahahah... you like that huh? Does my tongue feel nice inside you..?~” Shuichi asked. “Y-Yes! It does..! It feels sooo good~ Please! M-More...~” I begged. Shuichi started to stroke my dick while his tongue was still inside me, licking my insides. I moaned like a bitch in heat, it felt so good, I wish this feeling never went away..! That's when I started to feel something warm. Something very warm deep down in my stomach. I then realized what this meant. “Ah~ S-Saihara-kun..!~ I-I’m..close...” I moaned out. Shuichi pulled his tongue out and wrapped his lips around the tip of my dick, sucking very gently, and shoved two fingers into my hole, fingering me roughly. That's when the pleasure became too much for me and I finally released. I came inside Shuichi’s mouth, he didn't pull away until I came down from my high. When I did come down from my high, he pulled away, his mouth full of my thick cum, which he then swallowed, and I mean he swallowed all of it. “Mmmm... this tastes amazing! But not as amazing as your sweet blood~” Shuichi licked his lips to get any leftover cum off his lips. He then stood up, and began to unbuckle his belt. I sit up and watch him, not taking my eyes off of him. “You ready, Ouma-kun?~” Shuichi asked. “Ready for what..?” I answered with another question, I already knew what was going to happen, I just wanted to hear him say it.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you,  **_Ou-ma-ku-n~?_ ** ”

The way he said my name, the way he emphasized each syllable, it just made me want to jump into his lap and ride him until he breaks, but I won’t do that. I don’t want to be dominant, Shuichi’s the dominant one. I will show Shuichi how submissive I am, how desperate I am. I want to be his and  **only** his. And there’s one more thing...

I’m going to become his  **slut** .

“Wait a second.” I told Shuichi, and I turned around and bent over, taking my hands and spreading my cheeks apart, revealing my hole, that was slightly wet and red from when Shuichi had his tongue inside me and fingered me. “Now I’m ready. Come here and fuck me, Shuichi.  **Rearrange my insides and make me your slut~** ” I said in a seductive tone, looking at him with lust in my eyes.

“So needy and so desperate, and you’re even calling me by my first name? Okay then,  **Kokichi** . I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your own name~” Shuichi then grabbed my hips and shoved his dick all the way inside me in one swift motion. “AHN~!” I moan out in pleasure. I was still a bit sensitive from my orgasm earlier, but that just made it feel even better. “It’s...so big...ah..~” I said quietly. “You want me to move now?” Shuichi asked. I nodded eagerly, and he began to thrust inside me, he didn’t go very slow. “A-Aah~! You're going so- ah~ fast! Mmm~” I moaned. “You like it when I go fast Kokichi? Do you want me to go faster and make you moan like the slut you are?~” Shuichi whispered into my ear. “Y-Yes! Please go fasterrr~ It feels so good~! Aaahh~” I begged. Shuichi thrusts even faster than before, hitting my deepest points, at one point he hit my prostate, making me scream in pleasure. “A-AAH!!~ F-Fuuckkk...again..! Hit it again...pleaseee~” He thrusted much harder, hitting my prostate more roughly, then repeated that motion over and over. I moaned louder and louder the more he thrusted against that spot inside me, it just felt too good. I wanted more. I wanted him to  **break me** . “S-Shuichi~! Harder! Fuck me harder..! G-Go as hard as you can... I want you to completely wreck my insides and utterly mentally and physically break me!~” I begged at the top of my lungs. Then, without remorse, Shuichi starts thrusting extremely roughly, almost animalistically, to where it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly by Shuichi's dick, and I enjoyed every second ofmuch it, moaning louder and louder, and Shuichi took a moment to observe me. My eyes were crossed, tongue sticking out, drooling like crazy, and I had a crazed smile on my face.  **I looked like a complete slut.**

“Ahh!~ Sh-Shuichiiii~ I’m... I’m gonnaaa~~” I felt myself getting closer to my release, gripping onto the desk like it was no tomorrow. “What's that Kokichi? You're gonna cum~?” He asked. I nodded in response. “No no, not yet! I’ll let you cum when I say you can, got that  **slut** ?~” He asked me. “Y-Yes sir.” I answered. Shuichi began thrusting again, but he was slower than before, I know he was just doing this to tease me since he knows how badly I want to cum. “Aaahh...mmm~ G-Go faster Shuichi...” I was tired of Shuichi being so slow, I wanted him to go faster, I couldn't take it anymore. “I didn't hear the magic word~” Shuichi teased. That's when I had enough.

“P-PLEASE GO FASTER SHUICHI~! PLEASEEE~ I’M GOING TO GO INSANE IF YOU DON’T GO ANY FASTER! JUST PLEASE~ AAAH~!”

“Wow, you're such a desperate little slut, Kokichi. Screaming at the top of your lungs, asking for more.... You know, I would continue going slow because seeing you beg for it turns me on alot, but you said please so… I’ll let you cum. But don't leave me hanging, I still have to finish too~” Shuichi started thrusting faster, giving me what I want, and making me moan loud. A few more quick and hard thrusts and I finally came. Strings of white pooled on the desk beneath me. I moaned loudly in ecstasy. Shuichi pulled out of me and grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the floor, making me fall onto my knees. “Y-You're gonna finish on my face? Why can't you just-” Shuichi interrupted me. “Oh? Did you want it inside you..?~” I nodded quickly in response. “Well why didn't you say so earlier? Looks like I’m just gonna finish on your face~” He began to jerk himself off, but I stopped him. “Wait!” I shouted. He then stopped. “What is it now,  **slut** ?” Shuichi asked. I gave him the puppy dog eyes to see if he changes his mind. “Very cute... but I’m not convinced. If you beg for it, I might consider.” Shuichi offered. Of course, I took the offer and got on all fours and turned around, wiggling my butt in the air for him. “Please, Shuichi... p-put it back in.. I want to feel you release your thick, hot cum inside me... I want my insides to be fully drenched with your cum..~” I begged. Shuichi didn’t have a response, he just thrust himself inside me without warning, thrusting extremely fast, before emptying himself inside me, making me moan loudly from the feeling.

Shuichi pulls out, and stares at me, watching the cum slowly drip out of me, dripping onto the floor. I was panting, I was very tired from Shuichi’s hard fucking, I know I won't be able to walk straight for the next week or two. He was nice enough to clean me up and give me kisses saying how sorry he was for calling me names and degrading me. We got all our clothes back on when suddenly I saw a silhouette standing outside of the door, and I could've sworn I saw spikes too, indicating that the person that was standing out there had spiky hair. I immediately knew who it was.

“Kaito..”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm starting to take requests so if you wanna request something just comment!!  
> fandoms i will do:  
> danganronpa  
> your turn to die/kimi ga shine
> 
> nothing toxic or abusive please-  
> i prefer writing the gay but if you want me to do a straight ship that's fine by me :)


End file.
